Christmas Fools
by HappyFace1886
Summary: “Who are you?" Tsuna almost demanded. "Kiss me and I'll tell you." 2786/TsunaHaru ONESHOT


**Christmas Fools**

Summary: "Who are you?" he almost demanded. "Kiss me and I'll tell you." 2786/TsunaHaru

**AN: **Hello again, dear readers. Yes, i'm back with another one shot! And yes, I know I should be working on the Endless Kisses chapter, but I couldn't help but write this! The pairing between Tsuna and Haru has been in my mind for days and while i wanted to write a dark, dark, DARK possessive fic, I wasn't sure if you readers could take it! ...jk, jk, jk.

i didn't really like this... but i decided to post it anyways. Hope you readers like it more than me.

XD anyways...

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and gramatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

Now, enjoy~!

**07-16-09:** I am such an idiot. I've been meaning to add this in because I forgot when I first posted this, but this oneshot is dedicated to Sardnyx whose 2786-TsunaHaru fanfic had inspired me to hurry my butt and write one for them! The fanfic is so cute and pleasant to read that I just couldn't help myself! X3

* * *

**Christmas Fools**

_HappyFace 1886_

It was Christmas Eve and judging by the snow falling outside that night, they were all going to have a White Christmas. Loud chatter filled the Vongola mansion as many had attended the Christmas Masquerade Party that Reborn had set up. It was a reunion of sorts as not only was their members of their Family attending, but old friends.

The current head of the Vongola Family, also known as the Decimo, exhaled deeply, his breath released a puff of white into the chilly night air. In his hand was a wine glass filled with the expensive red wine that Gokudera had purchased especially for the party, while the other hand held the bottle itself.

Loud chatter erupted within the household and he took a swing of the glass, swallowing the contents in one gulp.

He really was a loser.

Already twenty-eight years old, but he had been too much of a coward to tell her about his feelings. From the corner of his eyes, he saw her, his angel, smiling and laughing with the one she introduced as her fiancé.

"Kyoko," he murmured with a soft yearning. How he would have loved to have hold her close to him while whispering his love to her. But something had always held him back, had always made him hesitant...

He shivered as a cold chill went up his spine, the same stupid chill that came whenever he thought loving thoughts of Kyoko. It always came whenever it came to Kyoko and was the reason why he'd never been able to confess. The chills made him freeze, made him hesitate and now...

And now she was with that stupid brown haired man, dancing to the slow music played by the orchestra. Tsuna knew the man, her _**fiancé**_, was actually very well-renowned throughout the world. He was a businessman that made huge profits in the United States, Europe, and Asian. There wasn't a person out there in the world that didn't know of his name.

Except Tsuna, of course.

Maybe it was the damn alcohol, but Tsuna just couldn't remember the man's name.

"Then again, maybe it was a good thing. The mafia is no place for someone like her," Tsuna chuckled bitterly and threw the wine glass over the balcony, taking a swing from the bottle itself instead.

"And the mafia is a place for someone like you?" he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, seeing a petite silhouette standing in front of the balcony doors. Her features were hidden by the shadows, but he saw the sharp edges of her mask protruding out from the sides of her shadowed face.

"Who are you?" he murmured softly, but even he could hear the steel laced within his words. Years of being in the mafia did that to a person. In a way, he almost laughed at the naïve ideals he held as a child.

Peace...

Tranquility...

Love...

Those were for those living in the light, not the dark.

"A guest," she replied lightly before sauntering near him, "Tsuna-san."

"Reborn's guest, I'm assuming." He replied coolly. The woman was no threat to him. Years ago, he would have never assumed that a woman would be dangerous, even when he had met people like Bianchi, but, Tsuna felt the bitter smile return to his lips, time has certainly changed him.

The woman said nothing to him and instead tilted her head, her eyes, slightly shrouded beneath the mask, staring at him inquisitively.

"Why is the host of this party spending his time out in the balcony?" she lifted her hand and one of the snowflakes landed on her hand. "In the cold, no less? I would have expected something a bit more... charismatic from the Decimo of the Vongola Family, not some sort of drunk that dawdled around the balcony with a bottle of wine."

"Watch your mouth," he said with no vehemence.

Good for Nothing Tsuna.

That had been what everyone had called them.

He had always thought they had been right to call him that, but when he met Reborn, when he met everyone, when he met his destiny, he had thought during those times that maybe, just maybe, they were wrong. He was the powerful leader of the most feared mafia family in the world. He held, in the palm of his hand, power people could only dream of.

His eyes strayed towards the beautiful brown haired woman, laughing giddily when that man whispered something into her ear.

But maybe they were right...

Maybe he was just Good for Nothing...

"When I first met you, I thought you were cruel." The woman suddenly whispered and Tsuna, who had been about to drink out of the wine bottle once more, froze in mid-swing. "I thought you were a bastard that deserved to be skewered and in fact, I wanted to have the honor of doing that."

His grip on the wine bottle tightened.

Who was this woman?

Had he been mistaken? Was this another assassin after his life? His eyes flickered back towards the party and saw the man twirling her, **her**, around with a chuckle. Gokudera was also there, murmuring something probably obscene to Yamamoto. Hibari was no where to be seen and Tsuna knew Chrome and Mukuro were out in the gardens. Tsuna had made sure that everyone was too preoccupied to notice him leave the party and in a way, he kind of regretted.

It didn't matter whether he had power or not. Nothing could beat the comfort of knowing that someone had your back.

But as of now, he was alone. He had to deal with this by himself.

Tsuna turned his attention back to the woman who was now leaning against the rail beside him. The dim light prevented him from seeing her clearly and the stupid mask hid her face. The alcohol humming through his veins also didn't help his vision and thought-process.

Was she a victim of one of the mafia's actions?

Was she out for revenge?

Who was she?

What did she-?

"But you changed everything when you saved me." She smiled at the memory, wringing her fingers together before she lifted her face, staring at the falling snow. "I attacked you, accused you, yet when I was in danger, you saved me. You risked your life to save me. That's when I knew... I knew that you were different from everyone else."

"Who are you?" he almost demanded, the alcohol making it difficult for him to maintain his normal poise. Tsuna's eyes slightly glowed, the fire in them burning stronger due to his agitation.

"I was sad when things ended so abruptly." She continued, ignoring his threatening glare, even when she knew he could kill her before she could even scream. "But life moved on and that's the only reason I didn't go mad trying return back."

"I asked you-."

"My feelings still haven't changed though." She said softly, almost wistfully. "And I can see yours still haven't either."

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, feeling irritated by the way this woman was constantly avoiding his questions.

"You still love Kyoko-chan." She said with a soft, mirthless giggle. "I can tell by the way you keep looking at her and from the way you looked as though the world was going to end when she announced that she was going to get married."

His eyes widened and the flames flickered hesitantly.

How did she-!

"You've been in love with her since you were in middle-school." She said knowingly. "People thought I was oblivious to it all, but I can tell how much you loved her from the way you worked yourself to the bone whenever it concerned her safety. She was the reason why you continued fighting. She was..." the woman inhaled sharply. "...was the reason why even though you were scared, you went on with those ridiculous training regimes."

The tempo from the orchestra inside was slowing down as the song was coming to an end.

"The truth hurt... it hurt a lot," the woman was drawing small circles on the snow-covered balcony rail. "But I also went on despite the dangers... just for you..."

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked again, the steel behind his word having been melted moments ago.

The soothing music of the orchestra was fading, fading, fading...

"Kiss me and I'll tell you."

Tsuna felt his eyes widened again. "What?"

"Just one kiss and I'll tell you." She repeated and despite the darkness, Tsuna could see the blush sprinkling her cheeks.

Logically speaking, he should have demanded more answers from her. The possibility of her being an assassin hadn't been checked off. He should have used his head more before taking action. He should have been more cautious when asking her questions, when he allowed her to be so close to him.

But he wasn't like that.

More instinct than strategic...

More movement than stillness...

The bottle of wine fell over the balcony and onto one of the many rosebushes in front of the mansion.

His hands touched her soft skin as he pulled her forward and crushed her lips against his.

It should have been just a quick peck, a light brush of his lips against hers, but the moment he felt her softness, it was hard for him to pull away. The way he pulled her closer seemed to have surprised her as well as he heard and felt her soft, muffled gasp.

All the better for him.

Running his hand through her hair, undoing the hairpins that had been strategically placed in her hair, he slipped his tongue inside her parted mouth. The dark tresses fell down and graced her bare shoulders while his other hand made its way to the small of her back.

She tasted so sweet that he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss even more. He felt her hands clutching onto the sleeves of his suit, soft whimpers escaping from her as he began to toy with her tongue. A painful hunger awakened within him at the feel of her small, adorable actions.

Despite being the head of the Mafia, Tsuna had never really touched woman. Originally, he had been too shy to actually do anything, but as maturity reached him, it became because he had no interest in them. They didn't catch his attention. Their beauty, he acknowledged, but there was no spark, no need.

He pulled her closer to his body and felt just how petite she was against his larger frame.

Hours seemed to have passed when he finally broke the kiss, feeling the need of air too great. The two were breathing hard and she was pressing her head against his chest, listening to his racing heart. He held her close and closed his eyes for a brief moment, relishing at the feel of her warmth.

"Haru." He suddenly murmured.

Her body tensed and he knew he guessed right.

"You're Haru, aren't you?"

She suddenly began to struggle against his embrace, but Tsuna merely tightened his hold over her.

"Answer me."

"Please let go..." the strong, confident tone from before had disappeared, leaving behind a small, pleading one.

"Haru," he spoke in a gentler tone this time.

"T-Tsuna-san..."

She was shaking so hard. Was she crying?

Tsuna had no idea what made him move, but suddenly he ripped off her mask and kissed her again. The hunger, the need he had felt when he first kissed her had returned. He clutched the sides of her face gently, unable to get enough of her sweet taste.

What was he doing?

Hadn't he just been brooding about the fact that he had lost the woman he loved just moments ago?

* * *

"_What do you mean she's gone?" Tsuna whispered in surprise._

_Gokudera scratched the back of his head, looking equally surprised and confused. "The baseball idiot and I went there to pick her up, but her house was completely empty. She just... disappeared."_

* * *

Haru whimpered as the kiss suddenly grew harsh, her lips bruising as he pressed his lips even harder against her. Abruptly as he had deepened the kiss, he broke and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Why did you leave?"

"Wha-."

"Why did you leave?" he demanded once more, gripping her shoulders tightly, almost as though he was afraid she was doing to disappear once more.

"T-Tsuna-san." She stammered.

"Do you know how much you hurt everyone? How much you hurt... me?" he leaned his head on her shoulder. "You left without even saying a single goodbye."

* * *

"_Decimo, you should eat something." Gokudera said, knocking on the door to Tsuna's room._

"_Yeah, Tsuna, starving yourself isn't going to bring her back." Yamamoto added, ignoring Gokudera's vehement glare at how he wasn't being respectful enough to their mourning leader. "You should strengthen yourself up so we can go look around for her some more."_

* * *

"_Time moves on, Tsuna," Reborn said as he sat on the chair nearby Tsuna's bed. "Accept that she's gone and move on."_

* * *

"_Tsuna-kun, please," Kyoko's sweet voice echoed throughout his room. "I understand it hurts, but you have to come out. Please... everyone's worried about you."_

* * *

"Why did you leave?" he whispered again.

"Because it hurt," Haru snapped through tears, unable to keep her silence with his continuing angered yells. "It hurt always seeing you looking at Kyoko-chan like that. You loved her and I got that, but... but it still hurt! But because I loved you, because Kyoko-chan was my friend, I tried to get over it. I tried... I tried so hard to forget how much I love you, but I couldn't! It was too damn hard! It was just impossible!"

* * *

"_England?" Haru looked at her father in surprise._

_He nodded. "Yes, I got a letter from one of the colleges there and they'd like me to teach since one of their professors had retired."_

"_That's great Otousan!" Haru said with a smile. "You always talked about how much you wanted to go to England!"_

"_That is true," he said with a chuckle, before looking at Haru with grimly. "There's a problem though."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't want to leave your mother and you here by yourselves in Japan."_

_Her eyes widened in comprehension._

"_If I'm going to go, then we're all going as a family. Your mother is up for it, but the decision of whether we go or not depends on you. I know how much you love it here so if you really don't want to go, we'll stay."_

* * *

"And I decided to go, because it was a chance for me to finally get away." Haru said softly. "I would be free from... from everything."

"So you left everyone without even telling us anything?" accusation was written all over his words.

"You think it was easy for me?" she hissed back. "Do you think it was easy, leaving my home, the place I grew up, to go to some foreign country where I don't even understand their language? It was hard, Tsuna-san. It was really hard!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he stubbornly clung to the question, raising his head so that she could see the anger and the hurt in his eyes. When she looked away, he cupped her chin and pulled her back. "Why... Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because," she shakily inhaled. "Because I knew that if you asked me to stay, I would have stayed."

Tsuna stilled. "You-."

"I would have stayed just for you." Haru broke away from his grasp and then hugged herself. "Do you get it? That's how much power you had over me. I would have done anything for you. Anything!"

Flashes of memories of the past began to surface into Tsuna's mind.

* * *

"_I really like Tsuna-san," Haru said with a vibrant flush on her face. She was looking everywhere but him, toying with her fingers together._

* * *

"_I believe in Tsuna-san!" Haru cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "There's nothing to worry about since he's going to rescue us all!"_

* * *

"_Stop being a bad influence on Tsuna-san!" Haru said stubbornly as she glared at Gokudera who growled at her._

* * *

Each time she was always with him, always believing him, always staying by his side. And always, he had taken it for granted. In fact, he had always thought her supposed 'love' for him was only a crush that would fade away, that her 'love' for him was frivolous compared to the love he had for Kyoko.

But he was wrong.

It had always been the other way around.

And maybe...

* * *

"_Decimo, you should take a break!" Gokudera said while grabbing Tsuna's shoulder, but he broke away from the grip._

"_There..." Tsuna greedily inhaled the air, leaning against his knees as he took a moment to rest. He was drenched in sweat and his limbs were protesting each and every movement, but he didn't care. "There are other places... we haven't... checked..."_

"_But you're wearing yourself to the bone. If you keep this up, you're going to end up in the hospital!"_

"_I don't care," Tsuna said before taking off. "I'm going to find her!"_

* * *

Just maybe...

* * *

"_She's gone, Tsuna. She's gone."_

_Tsuna said nothing before closing the map and rushing off into the streets again._

* * *

He felt the same.

"I'm sorry," he said huskily, trying to stop the tears that threaten to gather. This wasn't the time for him to cry. He had no right to cry.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he took a step forward and held her once again, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-."

He continued to splay kisses on her face, ignoring how she stammered out confused questions at him.

He loved her.

He loved her.

He loved her.

And he was a fool for not noticing how much he loved her until now.

He had thought he loved Kyoko due to his admiration for her, the childish crush he had for only because she had been the one to talk to him back in the day he was known as Good for Nothing Tsuna.

But no...

No, no, no, no...

Haru squeaked when he suddenly kissed her for the third time that night.

"I love you," he whispered breathlessly, remaining so close to her face that she felt his breath mingling with hers. Underneath the faint light from the party inside the mansion, he could see her blushing, the adorable face he had missed so dearly staring up at him in surprise. "I love you so much..."

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, relishing at her scent, the remembrance of her taste, and the sensation of her presence, engraving it within his senses.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot," he whispered.

"Tsuna-san, y-you're not making a-any sense."

"I was blind, I was stupid, I... I don't deserve to hold you like this." Tsuna ran his hand through her hair, tugging at them softly. She felt so warm against him, nothing like the chills he felt whenever he wanted to confess his love for Kyoko.

He almost stilled at the realization that touched him. The hesitance he felt whenever he was about to confess his love to Kyoko... the cold chills that ran through him each time he even thought of holding Kyoko's hands...

Tsuna almost chuckled.

Apparently his instincts were a lot sharper than his own mind.

"Tsuna-san..."

"But I don't care. I love you so much and I'm never going to let you go now."

With those words, he kissed her again.

Yes.

Never again.

He would never let her go again.

* * *

**::owari::**

* * *

**AN: **Yay for TsunaHaru love!!! Actually, they're my first KHR pairing that i loved. XD but HibariHaru won me over even more later on.

Their characters are OOC because this is in a waayyy future and im assuming they'll have to mature sooner or later. Tsuna will be more educated with the ways of the mafia and Haru will grow up in personality as well, especially if she forces herself to leave Japan to forget about her love for Tsuna.

This fic is bordering PWP in my opinion, but oh well. I kinda had fun writing this. XD

I hope you people enjoyed reading this.

Review Please~!


End file.
